Otome: Inuyasha
by Angel-Rias
Summary: Kagome is just your average Miko, Protector of an ancient jewel. Somehow her life gets turned upside down though once she enters highschool. Here she meets new friends and enemies. But somehow she gets caught in a whirlwind of seduction, romance and danger has she may just find a love so binding as to alter the course of fate and time. (Readers make the decisions)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I want to try something with you guys. I've been playing some Otome games recently and I came up with an idea. I want to write a story based on an Otome game. You guys choose the pairs and certain actions will decide the story. At the end of each chapter, there will be a choice that you guys will decide and that will determine what the next chapter will be about.

So it will be a test on an Inuyasha story. If it goes well, I may branch out to other animes. Just depends. Heh heh.

Okay so this will be a part of the intro and will introduce all the characters. Main Character will be Kagome. May do another focused on other females in the series as well. This will take place in Modern day Tokyo.

The morning in Tokyo was quiet until out of the Higaurashi shrine came a screech. "Mama! Why didn't you wake me! I'm going to be late!"

Mrs. Higaurashi chuckled softly at her daughter. Kagome was definitely a handful sometimes. Glancing towards the table, she saw her son Souta snickering. "What did you do Souta?"

Souta made himself look innocent. "I didn't do anything Mama. I promise."

As Kagome charged into the kitchen she glared at Souta. "You turned off my alarm you brat!"

"Kagome, get going. It is the first day at highschool. Your friends are waiting for you."

Kagome leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek before grabbing her lunch and bag and darted out the door.

As she made it to the gates of Shikon Highschool, Kagome paused in surprise. Then she heard the squeal. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were waiting by the doors. "Kagome, come on or you'll be late!"

Darting forward, she fell into step with them. It was so big!

The girls all had separate classes so Kagome found herself alone soon enough. Walking through the halls, She attempted to find her class but was getting lost in the process. Turning a corner, she ran into something hard, causing her to fall. Looking up, she glared but it soon turned to one of shock. The boy she was looking at was stunning. He had silver hair, golden eyes and a crescent tattooed on his forehead. A youkai… She could feel her powers surge as though to protect herself. He barely spared her a glance before walking off. "Watch where you are going human."

Before she could respond, he was out of sight. "The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is?" Getting up, she moved off. After a few more minutes she found her class. Entering, she smiled sheepishly before the teacher pointed her to a desk. As she settled down, a young man to her right leaned over. "What is your name, my lovely peach?" Kagome gave him a weird look. He had slightly long black hair with blue eyes. She could feel his holy energy poking at her.

"Kagome…"

"I am Miroku my fair lady. Would you do me the honor."

"Don't even finish that thought monk."

Turning to her left, she saw a guy that looked similar to the one that had knocked her down in the halls but he had silver dog ears.

"Name's Inuyasha. Don't bother with the monk. He's a lech."

"Now now Inuyasha, how can you be so creul?"

"Because we know how you react to the new girls. Name's Sango."

Looking behind her, she saw the warm brown eyes and dark brown haired girl smiling at her. Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you."

At that point, the teacher spoke up, redirecting their attention.

As the day dragged on, Kagome found herself pretty much in all the classes of the people she had met first period. Thankfully, she had at least one class with Eri, Yumi and Yuka.

Unfortunately, the jerk was also in there. Apparently he was the top dog in the school. His name was Sesshomaru. They also got the unfortunate luck to be with the most popular girls. Kikyo, Kagome's cousin was also a part of that crowd. She had never liked her cousin or her friends.

As lunch rolled around, Kagome darted out of what she knew would be one of her most hated classes, her friends with her. They had separate lunches but they had decided to meet up after school.

Once in the lunch room, she saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Shrugging, she moved over to them. "Can I sit with you guys?"

Sango brightened. "Sure!"

Right as Kagome sat down, another boy came up with blue eyes and brown hair. "Yo, half breed. You gonna show today?"

Inuyasha growled in irritation. "Shut up Kouga and get lost before I lose my appetite."

At that moment, Kagome felt Kouga's eyes land on her. "What have we here? Taking in a freshman Inutrasha? Why don't you come sit with me and my group they hang around this trash."

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and she allowed a small spark of reiki to jolt him. "Don't talk about him like that."

Kouga stared at her a moment before grinning. "I like her. I'm going to keep you. Keep your hands off my woman bakayasha."

Kagome stared in confusion. Sango chuckled as Kouga walked off. "He calls any woman that catches his interest at the moment."

Kagome nodded.

As Kagome's day continued, she began to get anxious for the end of the day. As she got to the last class of the day, she found herself completely alone from anyone she knew aside from Sesshomaru. To be expected because it was an advanced history class. Unfortunately, the prick was seated directly to her right. To her left was another guy that kind of gave her the creeps. He had black hair and red eyes. His name was Naraku. She kept fidgeting. Finally creepy guy looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Leave the human alone spider."

Glancing over at Sesshomaru, she finally understood why she got the creeps. She didn't like spiders.

As they got close to the end of class, the teacher stood up. "There will be a special project that will need to be done to pass this class. If you notice, I have set assigned seating. The project will be done in teams of 3. I have situated the desks in specific groups. This will be your team."

Kagome looked around and realized the two guys were a part of her team. As the bell rang, she huffed. "Great."

Meeting her friends at the front of the school, she grinned. "Let's go eat!"

As evening began to fall, Kagome was walking home. The time with her friends definitely made up for the disaster of the day. Reaching her steps, she paused. She found herself awestruck once again by the beauty of the shrine. She truly loved this place.

Suddenly her reiki surged. She could feel the rogue youkai advancing toward the shrine. She had to get up top and get the barrier going. They could not be allowed access!

Racing up the steps, she slid under the arch right as a raccoon youkai darted out of the trees. Putting her hands up, reiki caused it to turn to ash. Clapping her hands, murmuring a prayer under breath, her power expanded to include the whole of the shrine.

Once finished, she slumped down in exhaustion. Glancing behind her, she saw her mom running to her. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, just make sure Gramps doesn't do anything to 'protect' the shrine."

Mrs. Higaurashi laughed. "Of course dear. Rest against Goshinboku. I'll check on it myself."

Kagome nodded and made her way to the tree. She could feel Goshinboku's soothing presence. This tree had always been there for her. It was here that her grandmother had passed on the duty of guarding the jewel of four souls to her father and then to her on her death.

Her mother came out carrying a small box with a small smile. "It has been tainted."

Kagome nodded, pulling the box to her. Lifting out the jewel, she could see black spreading on it. Purifying the jewel, she watched it grow a beautiful pink again. Placing it back in the box, she handed it back. "I'll be in in a moment Mama."

Leaning back she chuckled. Part of the reason Kikyo hated her was because of the fact that their grandmother Midoriko had passed the jewel onto Kagome instead of Kikyo. There had been a good reason but Kikyo had never forgiven Kagome.

Finally standing, she started to head inside but felt something pull at her. Turning toward the trees, she hesitated before dropping her bag and moving into the trees. As she came around one in particular, she saw…

Your turn! Who does she see? The list is below.

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Miroku

Kouga

Naraku

So the one with the most votes is what gets the answer to the question. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as me…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews guys. Enjoy the next episode!

* * *

As Kagome came around the tree, she saw Sesshomaru. Or at least she was pretty sure it was him. His eyes were blood shot. A frown tugged at her lips. He had lost himself to his beast. Huffing, she watched as he pinned her with a glare. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

She kept her distance, circling, ensuring the jewel was tucked safely inside her clothes. She should have dropped the jewel off in the first place before coming out here.

Another chuckle had her turning to see Naraku step out of the trees. Her spine stiffened. "Naraku?"

He held his hand up peaceably. "I am not here for you little human. It seems our partner is being drawn here by something that calls to him."

"Give me the sword human, lest I tear you apart for stealing what does not belong to you."

So the dog could still speak. Apparently he wasn't as lost as she thought. "I don't know what you are talking about. You should just go home."

Shielding herself in a thin barrier, she turned her back huffed off. It was dangerous but she knew she was strong enough for the two of them.

She herself being slammed against a tree not soon after, a hand on her neck. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Let me go youkai!" Her words were hissed out.

She could feel Sesshomaru's breath against her neck. Ironically, she felt her heartbeat begin to rise. Forcing herself to calm, she hid her scent. "Never turn your back on me, human."

Naraku moved forward. "Now Sesshomaru, let her go. There is no need to have her report you to the youkai council. You might get stuck with a Miko Warden."

Sesshomaru's hand tightened. "Not if I kill her and take what I want."

This made Kagome livid. She allowed a part of her power to lash out, singing his hand and throwing the two back.

She didn't bother sticking around. She darted through the trees back to the shrine. She could feel the wane of her energy. She had had to use more than usual to stun the two and on top of the barrier and the fight earlier tonight as well as purifying the jewel had taken its toll. As she slid into the barrier, she looked behind her.

She could feel him coming. She could feel his rage. Placing her hands together, she began to pray, strengthening the barrier. As he reached the barrier, she could see the blood red eyes. Thankfully the barrier held. She watched him attempt to get in and then stop once he realized he couldn't.

In that moment, his eyes focused on hers. She watched as they turned back to gold. As they stared at each other, she felt heat surge through her. Tilting her chin in denial, she watched his gaze move over her body. Attracting simmered but she hastily stamped it down.

After a few minutes, he turned and disappeared into the trees. Letting out a breath, she released the barrier around herself and rose. Grabbing her stuff, she moved back into the house.

The next morning, Kagome felt on edge all day. Most of the day, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were able to distract her. Finally though, her last class of the day came. She sat between the two, ready to lash out at any moment.

It was Naraku that spoke surprisingly. "So you are a Miko?"

Kagome glanced over at him. She thought it over briefly. He had attempted to help her last night. "Yeah. I am."

Naraku nodded.

"Obviously not a very good one either."

Kagome turned her head sharply to Sesshomaru. She smirked. "Good enough to knock you on your back."

She watched his eyes flash. Thank god they were in class. She'd have to book it afterwards though.

The rest of the class was silent and they were able to get through it without anymore incidents.

As the bell rang for the end of day, Kagome was ready.

As she rose, both Naraku and Sesshomaru grabbed a wrist to prevent her from leaving.

Once everyone was gone, Kagome closed her eyes. She was so dead. Taking a deep breath, she glared at the two. "Need something?" She had to be smart.

Naraku rose, an eerie smile on his face. "I will be leaving actually little miko. A favor was called in."

Naraku let go and sauntered out of the room. "Don't do anything too bad Sesshomaru. Don't want to bring in both of the councils."

His laughter echoed eerily as she heard the lock turn after he had gone. Kagome gulped, realizing her wrist was free. She stumbled back some.

Sesshomaru rose and stalked closer to her, backing her against a wall. When his hand came around her throat, it wasn't like the night before. It felt too intimate. Her mind stumbled.

She watched as he inhaled lightly, a small smirk appearing. "You find this Sesshomaru… arousing."

He made that sound so… insulting.

She scoffed, scrambling to attempt to conceal her scent. "As if. You're an arrogant, pompous jerk."

She tensed has he dropped his nose to her collarbone. What the hell was happening? Being new, even she knew this kind of thing was out of character for him. Heck, Sango and Inuyasha had told her as much. Her brain scrambled for a distraction.

"Uh… Um what sword were you talking about last night?"

Yeah, that was a good play.

"Not just one sword. Two in particular. My father misplaced them. Tensaiga and Tetsaiga. Your shrine has them."

She felt his hand tighten briefly before his fingers soothed her neck. Kagome closed her eyes. Her body had a mind of its own it seemed. Swords? She never remembered seeing them. "We don't have any there."

She felt his fangs graze her collarbone. "I swear!"

"I shall be the judge of that miko."

Kagome felt as though ice had been dumped on her. Panting, she opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was gone. Her fists clenched. That… arrogant… stupid… prick!

Pulling out a mirror, she checked her neck. There was nothing there. Good. She did not need him marking her. The Council would not look good on her if she had allowed that because of some stupid hormones. Putting away her mirror, she shivered. She could still feel his touch.

Grabbing her stuff, she ran out of the room. As she reached the gate, she felt eyes on her. Glancing over shoulder, she saw Sesshomaru watching her. Another shiver coursed through her. She could never be caught with him alone again.

Catching up to her friends, she smiled gratefully.

* * *

Yall want a Sesshomaru side of this chapter?! Heh heh…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews guys. Enjoy the next episode!

* * *

The week had passed uneventful. Kagome's tension had slowly started to fade. Ironically, her week had be almost too quiet. She had not had a youkai attack the shrine at all recently. It was as if something had stopped them from coming. Today she was supposed to meet with Sesshomaru and Naraku to work on the project. She halfway dreaded that meeting. She had been successful in keeping herself out of their grip so far but now she had to spend an hour with the two of them.

Glancing down at the paper, her expression was guarded. Glancing back up, she scoffed. Of course it would be a mansion. As she was about to knock, the door opened. She stared in surprise at Inuyasha. "Hey Inu! I didn't know you lived here too."

"Hey Kags. Yeah the bastard has to put up with me." Inuyasha gave a cocky grin but then he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome shrugged, gripping her bag. "Have to work on a project with Sesshomaru and Naraku."

Almost instantly, Inuyasha got a worried look. He glanced behind him briefly and opened his mouth. After a few moments, he shut it. "Just be careful. I got to get going."

Allowing Inuyasha by, she tilted her head in confusion. That was weird. Entering, she spread her aura and felt the other two in the room to the left. Entering what looked to be the living room, she dumped her bag on the floor and flopped in a chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

A staring contest commenced. After a few minutes, someone cleared their throat. Kagome glanced toward the door to see a man that looked similar to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Hello, what is going on here?"

"Father, this is Higurashi Kagome. She is our partner for class."

The man smiled, moving forward. "Hello my dear. A pleasure to meet you. I am Inutaisho."

Kagome rose and bowed. "Hello sir. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Inutaisho tilted his head.

Kagome smiled bitterly. "My father was Hiro Higurashi."

Understanding and caution flashed briefly through Inutaisho's eyes. Many knew of the legacy of Hiro Higurashi from the old days. Those in the council also knew of the duty that Hiro had had. No one knew who had become the new guardian as the jewel simply disappeared from existence it seemed but now he knew.

Finally smiling, Inutaisho reached forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead as a sign of respect. "We must sit and catch up then little bird. Later of course."

Kagome nodded.

After Inutaisho left, the three got to work.

As the hour ended, Kagome stood up. She needed to use the restroom and then she was gone. "Where is the restroom?"

Naraku stood, shooting a glare toward Sesshomaru. "Let me show you. I have to use it as well so we might as well both go."

Following Naraku, she tried not to look toward Sesshomaru. She would have seen the red seeping otherwise.

As they reached the bathroom, Naraku allowed her first use. Hastily, she finished. As she opened the door, a gasp escaped as Naraku pushed her inside, shutting the door and pinning her against the wall.

"Such a tasty little morsel…"

She felt her body react pleasantly at his tone. Growling, she tried to push him off her but then he was kissing her.

Her body froze in shock. As her mind caught up, she hesitated. This felt nice. Should she hit him? Or could she just enjoy this simple thing. He pulled back smirking. "It's just a kiss… little miko."

* * *

How shall Kagome react hmmm…..?


End file.
